Let It Be
by Beatles-Powaa
Summary: Lilly, 16, has to go live with a family friend, who happens to be Brian Epstein, the manager of The Beatles. What are the adventures she'll go through with the Fab Four?
1. Chapter 1 - Ask Me Why

Hey guys! :) This is my first fan-fiction about The Beatles in English. I hope you'll like it. Just so you'll know, I don't speak English since I was little, I just learned it couple years ago, so don't go hard on me on grammar & phrases errors please :3 And remember this is a fiction, so there may be some illogical things, it's just for the story :) Enjoy! :D Don't forget to tell me what you think of it :)

**Chapter 1 – Ask Me Why**

It was night. I think it was around 11 pm. I'd been inside this office for 3 hours. They were asking me questions. Lots of questions. I don't think I've ever been asked so many questions in my entire life. Questions about my dad, about my mom, about the house, about what were we doing before it happened. I never thought it would end.

There walks Brian, Brian Epstein, a close friend to my parents, who I thought was really sweet. Sometimes when he came over, he used to talk a lot about a famous band he managed called "The Beatles". He always talked about them in a very good way. Apparently he lives with them. It's the only way I've ever heard about them. Our family wasn't exactly the TV/new/music kind of people...

He came in, kissed me on my cheeks and asked me if everything was okay. They asked me to wait in the waiting room while they were talking to Brian. People were getting out of offices looking at me in a very weird way, like I didn't belong here. I just grabbed a magazine and pretended to read, so I wouldn't have to meet their looks. But I didn't read. I couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I couldn't even think. The memories were haunting me. Those painful screams, I could still hear them. They were everywhere, following me.

"Lilly!" said Brian, saving me from my thoughts, "come here, please, we'd like to talk to you"

I went it. They sat me down next to Brian, behind a desk. The room was cold, the atmosphere was sinister.

"Lilly, we know and understand how traumatized you are, and we really think, given the circumstances, that Brian might be able to help you"

I didn't say anything. I just nodded my head along to let them know that I understood.

"We especially think that the presence of 4 adorable young men might be very good for you too. Your parents were always very positive about Brian, so I guess we can trust him with you"

I have to admit that the idea of living with Brian wasn't so repelling; he's a very cool guy. I was just hoping that these 4 adorable young men were in fact, adorable. I guess I was going to find that out soon, since I was going there right after this meeting. After we talked, legal stuff and everything, we left the office. We took my stuff, well, what was left of my stuff, put it in Brian's car and took off. He said it would be a long trip, approximately 4 hours long, depending on the traffic. He sensed that I was nervous.

"It's going to be okay," he said, breaking the deep silence we were into, "you're really gonna like these four lads. Their names are John, Paul, George and Ringo. They are lovely men; otherwise I would've never agreed to be their manager. John's kind of a trouble-maker, but, don't worry, I think I can manage to keep an eye on him"

I laughed, "What about Paul, George and Ringo? What are they like?"

"Paul's the charmer of the band, he's kind, caring, but sometimes he can be very bossy. George is the sweet one, the quiet one mostly, he's funny, he's always hungry, but also caring. Sometimes he can be very sarcastic. Ringo has a great heart, he's very funny too, and a jet-setter, he loves to travel and stay up late, but that'll be a problem for him this year"

"Why will it be a problem?"

"I made them take a vacation from touring and travelling around the world, before they get out of line and start doing nasty stuff. They're going to stay here for 2 years. And plus, that'll give them the occasion to take care of you, I'm sure they're going to like you, too"

"Let's hope so"

"I'm sure they will. Now get some rest, we have a long way ahead of us"

_4 hours later. It was around 4 am. _

I felt something on my shoulder; it was Brian waking me up. I had been sleeping the whole trip; I was surprised when he told me it was 4 hours. It didn't seem this long. He took some of my baggage, I did too, and we got in. A tall, handsome guy was holding the door open, I looked at him shyly, he smiled at me, I smiled at him and went it, and I could feel my face blushing. He was simply gorgeous. And he has the most amazing smile. He came up behind me.

"Hello there" he lied on a suitcase, "you must be Lilly"

"Yes, I am, and you must be…"

"Paul. I'm Paul. Paul McCartney. Nice to meet you"

We shook hands.

"Nice to meet you too, Paul"

"The others went out, they're getting some food. You already know Brian. He's a cool guy"

"Yeah, he's really great"

"I think it was really sweet of him to bring you here, and it will be my greatest pleasure to make you feel comfortable"

"Thank you very much" I told him while smiling

"Paul! Could you come and help me with something, please?"

"I'll be right there! I'll be back, Lilly"

He went upstairs. He was really gorgeous. How could I have never heard of him before? He seems like such a nice guy, like Brian described him in the car 'kind, caring' … He made me forget everything that was bothering me these last few days. Those voices that were constantly haunting me, I couldn't hear them when he was with me. It's magical. Everything about him is great. Could I be…?

I hope you liked the first chapter! I know The Beatles didn't really have such an important role in this one, but they will in the second chapter. Please let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2 - Come Together

_Hello again! I hope you did like the first chapter, now here's the second one! As you'll see, I put a second point of view in the middle of the story, but then it's back to Lilly's point of view! It's just to clarify each one's feelings :) Remember: It's a fiction! Hope you'll like it! :D_

**Chapter 2 – Come Together**

Brian and Paul showed me my room; it was amazing, not too big, not too small, just perfect. Actually, it was better than my old room. The house was just beautiful. When you come in, there's a hallway that leads to a big living room, which as well is the dining room, the kitchen's on a platform next to the dining room, smaller than the other rooms, there are 2 toilets on each side of the whole floor, and stairs between the space of the dining room and the kitchen, upstairs there's my room, a bathroom and then Paul's room, we have doors inside our rooms to get to the bathroom, so I have to share mine with Paul's. It doesn't really bother me, as long as I didn't have to share my room with someone, especially a boy. After Paul's room, there's Ringo's room, a bathroom, George's room, the two of them share a bathroom as well, and finally John's room and Brian's room and of course a bathroom that they share in the middle.

The floor upstairs was a studio, it had all kind of instruments and micros there, and I think it was their own practicing and recording studio up there. It wasn't one of those big pretentious houses actually; it was beautiful and very modest. They don't really have all of that big expensive furniture like sculptures and authentic paintings. It was mostly awards and certificates on the wall.

"I'll let you two get to know each other. Go easy on her, Paulie" said Brian.

"I will" he replied, "so... How old are you?"

"I'm 16. What about you?"

"I'm 19"

"What about the others?"

"John and Ringo are 21 and George's 18"

"Poor George you must tease him a lot for being the youngest one"

Paul laughs "Well, we don't tease him just because of that"

We laughed. We talked for like 2 hours, time flew by. He's really nice and funny. How can someone be so cute and have a great personality? It's unreal, when I'm with him, I forget about everything. I don't know how, or why, it's just like that. It was already morning. Why would John, George and Ringo go get food at 4 am? It's 6:30 am and they're not back yet. I found that very weird. Apparently Brian did so too.

"McCartney, where are your mates?"

"They went out to get some food, as John told me"

"Oh, great! That Lennon must be doing some kind of trouble to entertain himself and George and Ringo are trying to stop him"

"Don't worry; I don't think they'll be gone too long anymore"

"Do they always disappear like that?" I asked them.

"Yes," Paul replied, "John can't stand to stay in the house, he always has to be doing something, and there has to be at least two of us with him to make sure he doesn't cause any big trouble"

"Well, let's hope they'll be here when we'll wake up. Time to sleep, you seem very tired, both of you"

"I am" I said

"Yeah, me too, good night Lilly! Nice talking to you! 'Night Brian"

"Good night"

"If you want anything, just ask me" said Paul while closing my door.

I laid in bed, just thinking about Paul, this guy I met few hours ago; who I feel is changing my whole life. Nobody ever made me feel so secured, careless, happy… Let's hope the other boys will be as sweet as him. I fell asleep thinking about him, I woke up, just the same.

**_Paul McCartney's point view that evening: _**

I've never met anyone like her before; she's so down-to-earth, nice, smart… The second she came in through that door, I knew I had to talk to her. Not because Brian told me to, I just wanted to talk to her. Just thinking about her makes me want walk out that room right now and hug her. But I'm not sure. How would Brian feel about this? I have to think about it. Well, I'll just 'sleep over it'.

**_Back to Lilly's point of view: _**

I woke up with that wonderful feeling I fell asleep to last night. It's indescribable. I'm singing all sorts of stupid songs now. Whoa! It's already 14:30! Well, I fell asleep at 6 in the morning, I shouldn't be surprised. I heard a knock on the door.

"Yes?" I said.

"Get dressed, teeth brushed and everything, you're going to meet the other lads" said Brian.

"If John will bother you, just tell me to lock him in the bathroom! It wouldn't be the first time!" said Paul with his head barely showing underneath Brian's.

We all laughed and they let me prepare myself.

_Meanwhile downstairs: _

"Well, is she Paul's new puppy, yet?" said John.

"I wouldn't be surprised if you're already dating her" replied George.

"Oh, come on guys! He's not that bad. He probably hasn't talked to her yet" said Ringo.

"Okay, lads, enough with the jokes, I'm sure you're going to like her" said Brian.

"Yeah, she's really cool" said Paul.

I came downstairs. Everybody stared at me, it made me feel weird. Brian walked next to me, introduced me to each of them, while they were shaking my hand.

"This is John"

"Hi there! Nice to meet ya"

"Nice to meet you too"

"This is Ringo"

"Hello! Nice to meet you. I promise I'll do my best to make you feel at home here"

"Nice to meet you to. Thanks!"

"And this is George. You already met Paul"

"Nice to meet you. Welcome to the house, I hope John won't be big trouble to you"

"Nice to meet you too. Thank you. Hahaha I hope so too!"

We all laughed.

"Paul, I count on you since you already talked, to get all of you talking and knowing each other, and please don't let John make her feel uncomfortable"

"What kind of jerk do you think I am?! Now come on darling let's get to know ya" said John, taking my hand and dragging me to the living room.

"Like I told you, I'll lock him up in the bathroom if he annoys you" said Paul with a smile on his face.

I smiled back at him. And we all sat in the living room around the table.

"So..." said John, breaking the silence, "How you doin'?"

We all laughed. "I'm okay, what about you?"

"I've never been better, darlin'" he said with a funny smile on his face.

"Go easy on her, Johnny" said George, "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"Anything you want"

George came to sit next to me. "So, you never heard of The Beatles before?"

"No, sorry"

"Hey! We're not judging, don't worry" replied George with a smile on his face.

"So, do you like music? Play any instruments?" asked Ringo.

"I don't know anything about music, I used to play the piano when I was like 5 years old but that was a different time" I replied with a smile.

"Well, if you want I could teach you again" said Paul.

"No, it's okay, thanks anyway" I replied with a smile.

They were really cool and funny. Especially Ringo. He's so much fun. Plus he's actually so nice. They all were. I started to feel like home, finally. John's really funny too, but really weird. They are all funny and sweet. George's the sweetest of them all, I think the shyest. We got along really well. He stayed with me when the others went with Brian to get a cup of tea, I didn't go with them because I don't like tea, I never did. We talked and everything, we found out we were much alike, we talked like we knew each other for years and years; he was talking to me like the big brother I always wanted. I'm an only child. My mom once was pregnant when I was 12 but she had a miscarriage. George was really a good listener too. He didn't miss a single word I said when I was talking to him. He seemed like the perfect best friend. Which he practically became to me after all the talking. I don't know how so fast, we just became close. He started tickling me, now knowing that I was very ticklish, big mistake of me telling him, he tickled me so much I couldn't breathe. The others came back while we were tickling each other.

"Hoho guys, there's some action goin' on there" said John.

We jumped when we heard him; we didn't notice they had come in. I was still laughing and catching my breath. Ringo came and grabbed George's neck and said:

"Let me revenge you!" with a funny voice and started making funny faces. We all laughed. Except Paul. I don't know what was wrong with him, he was weird.

"I'm going upstairs, guys" he said and went without even looking at us.

"What's wrong with him? He was so happy when he left…"

"I don't know; nothing was wrong with him when we were taking coffee…" said Ringo.

I go upstairs and knock on his door. I go in and we start talking.

_ I know there wasn't a lot of action going on there, sorry! :S But the story's only getting started! I'll work hard on the third chapter :) _


	3. Chapter 3 - Tell Me Why

_**Hey guys! Here's the 3**__**rd**__** chapter :D I hope you'll like it :) Remember it's just a fiction, not everything in it has to be very logical or very life-like :) **_

**Chapter 3 – Tell Me Why **

We started talking; he wouldn't tell me what was wrong.

"Come on, Paul! I know something's wrong with you, I know we just met but I feel like I've actually known you forever…" I said to him.

"I told you, I am not upset. Yeah it's same feeling for me too. It's weird"

"Well, why won't you come down and have fun with us? It's still better than being here by yourself"

"I'm actually very happy here, right now"

"Huh?"

He came closer to me. I think it was a matter of centimeters of space between our faces. I could feel his breath on my face, and I could hardly breathe. I looked into his eyes, it was magical. We didn't talk for like 20 seconds, but it wasn't awkward at all, just staring into each other's eyes. Maybe it was seconds, maybe it was minutes, I don't know, I just know it lasted enough to make me feel like I was in heaven. Was I falling for him, or am I just lonely? I didn't know, really. I didn't really want to fall in love with someone. I think it brings nothing but problems. No, I have to stop it. But, I can't. It's like we're glued to each other. I can feel he wants to say something.

"Well, it's just that, ever since I met you, I... - - "

We heard a knock on the door. We lost those sparks in our eyes and immediately got back from each other. We were all awkward and shy.

"Come in!" said Paul.

"We have to do a little rehearsal in the studio, come with us, Lilly, I promise you won't regret seeing these lads in action!" said Brian, then he got out followed by the other boys.

"Come on, you guys! You're really gonna like it, Lil!" said George.

"I'm coming!" I said with a smile, I ran and held George's hand, and we went upstairs together. I could feel Paul walking very slowly behind us. They started playing and singing, John's voice was just epic. George's guitar-playing wasn't bad too, actually it was awesome. And he has such a great voice. Ringo's drum playing was just fantastic! He's so talented. They all are. When Paul started singing, I think my heart skipped a beat. His voice was like, the most beautiful sound I've ever heard in my entire life. I could close my eyes and listen to him all day… No, Lilly, you can't fall for him! I can't fall for anyone right now. I'm just not ready. I mean, who said every love story has to end well? Most of them end up pretty badly; especially for me. When they finished, they all decided to go get something to eat. George wanted to stay to arrange the instruments, so I stayed with him. He was tuning the guitars, doing sound-testing and all that stuff musicians do.

"So, did you like it?"

"Yes, very much! You're an amazing band!"

"Well, obviously!" he said, being ironic and funny, he made me laugh.

"Do you ever, like, fight and stuff?"

"Sometimes; most of the time, it's because of John's craziness, and he can be rude sometimes, and Paul can be very bossy sometimes"

"Paul? Bossy? He seems so sweet"

"Yeah, well, bossy's just his nature. Not in a very good way, though"

"That's odd"

"Most of the time, he'd break up with his girlfriends because he can't stand the idea of them having a life on their own, but when he really loves a girl, his bossy side disappears. But that's very rare. He can be a player, sometimes, too"

"Oh my God, I never would've guessed"

"That's why all the girls throw themselves at him… But when he takes a girl seriously, it's way better"

"Yeah, I'm sure it is… Who are you the closest to?"

"I think it would have to be Ringo. We're left out most of the time by the Lennon/McCartney duo"

"Oh, my God, really?!"

"Not all the time, but it's just like that. There's nothing we can do, I don't really mind, frankly"

"I guess there's always that kind of problems inside a band"

We were talking about the band and all, but all I kept thinking about was what he had said about Paul. Now, I definitely can't fall for him. Plus, we live in the same house, if things turned out bad, it would be catastrophic! We finished arranging the studio, I helped him a little bit even though I knew nothing about it, so much that things I did actually made him laugh. I don't know if he was just laughing or making fun of me, it didn't really matter. He's like my best friend. I got really close to Ringo and John too. With John, of course the teasing/rude side most of the time, but he's so charismatic that you forget all about it. It was late, and George was tired, he decided to sleep. We walked to his room; he said he wanted to give me something.

"What is it, Georgie?"

"Just you wait" he said while searching in his drawers, each one in turn. Then he took something out, it was like 2 identical bracelets, but that completed each other. I think I sensed what he wanted to do. He put one of them on my wrist, and the other on his. They were black, all black; nothing written on them, mine just had a little hole in the middle, and George's had like a little sphere that came perfectly to cover the hole. He didn't say anything, he just smiled at me, and I smiled too. I even think I blushed. That was the sweetest thing. I told him good night and went to the living room to watch TV. I watched TV for about half an hour, until the others came back. John was fooling around with something random, like usual. Anything can amuse John. He came to sit next to me, and we started talking, he's like hilarious. Then Ringo joined us, things got even funnier. Brian asked us where is George, I told him that he was tired and went to sleep.

"What's that on your wrist?" asked Ringo.

"Oh, George gave me that"

"That's his friendship bracelet, I never would've thought he'd give it to someone, I thought it would be locked in his drawer forever" he said, and we all laughed.

"So, when did he give it to you?" asked Paul.

"Just now, before he went to sleep"

"Oh, that's cool" said Paul with a smile. Then he went to the kitchen wanting to drink, followed by John, of course he couldn't because John kept teasing him and not letting him drink. It was hilarious to see. They were goofing around and I was talking to Ringo. He has the kindest heart, and he's so adorable. He's much underestimated as a drummer, hell, I don't know anything about music, but that guy's awesome! Of course he made me laugh, hard. The four of them were just wonderful. I think we made much noise, we woke George up. He came down in his PJ's, all sleepy.

"Lord, can you make so much noise, you guys!" he said, with his sleepy voice he could barely talk, we were all laughing, "so, did you have fun?"

"Yeah! I prank-called a policeman and yes it was awesome! And we locked Macca in the bathroom, I told you I'd get my revenge!" announced John.

"Oh well, I think I deserved it. Sometimes I locked him in there without any reason" said Paul with a little laugh. They all laughed. Brian then told John "I sincerely hope you'll never do that policeman joke again, Lennon, you could've gotten in big trouble"

"I wouldn't dare to hurt your pride, mister" replied John, sarcastic as usual.

"Okay, lads, time to sleep, we're wakin' up early tomorrow" said Brian.

"Oh right! It's gonna be awesome!" said Paul.

"What is?" I asked.

"You'll see tomorrow, now good night" said George, he kissed me on the forehead and went upstairs. We stayed 10 minutes downstairs and then we all said goodnight to each other and went upstairs. I went upstairs and got in my room. Then I remembered I forgot to brush my teeth. I didn't really want to get caries. I went in the bathroom and Paul got in at the same time. We giggled a bit.

"God what are the odds" I said.

"I forgot to brush my teeth" said Paul.

"Same for me"

"Well, go ahead, I'll just wait" said Paul with a smile. So I did and I started brushing my teeth. I looked in the mirror and Paul was making funny faces at me. I laughed and I started choking. (I had a toothbrush in my mouth, eventually). Paul jumped to hold me while I was coughing. He was this close to laughing but he didn't.

"Oh my God are you okay?" he asked while keeping himself from laughing. I spit the toothpaste in my mouth and broke into laughter, so did Paul. We laughed for like 5 minutes, I had tears in my eyes and my stomach was hurting as much as I laughed. When we calmed down, Paul brushed his teeth and told me goodnight. I was wondering what was going to happen tomorrow? It probably wasn't such a big deal but they said it'd be fun. Well, I'll know when I wake up.


End file.
